


When you looked over your shoulder, for a minute, I forget that I'm older.

by mw4vt9



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I miss AgentReign so much and I love them aaf
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 22:59:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16147325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mw4vt9/pseuds/mw4vt9
Summary: Sam comes back to National City after a year away.  The burn of attraction between her and Alex is still there, stronger at the quiet confidence that radiates off of Alex now.





	When you looked over your shoulder, for a minute, I forget that I'm older.

Kara squeals with excitement as she hears the footsteps in the hallway approach her apartment, super speeding over to open the door before Sam even has a chance to knock. Kara wraps her in a bone crushing hug, only pulling away when Sam groans from the pressure of the hug.

“I am so, so, so glad you are here,” Kara yells, pulling Sam inside. James and Lena both pull her into hugs, Lena’s lingering much longer than James’s does, tears already forming at the corner of the CEO’s eyes.

“I missed you so much,” Lena comments.

“It’s only been a year,” Sam responds as she sends a wink towards Lena before clearly looking around the room in confusion. “Where are Winn and Alex?”

“Well,” Kara begins, “Winn is in the future.”

“Why is that not surprising to me?” Sam laughs. “And Alex?”

“She had to finish up some Director business at the DEO, but she’ll be here. She has no idea you’re here,” Kara whispers conspiratorially, sending Sam a completely over exaggerated wink.

“Director?” Sam questions.

“Yep, Director Danvers,” Kara responds back.

Lena knows that Kara can hear Alex walking down the hall half an hour later when the blonde suddenly starts vibrating, excitement clear on her face and the way she begins talking a mile a minute.

She waits patiently for Alex to open the door even though Lena knows it’s killing her to do so.

“I hate being the Director because I hate paperwork,” Alex grumbles as she looks down to kick off her shoes, not realizing yet that one more person is in the room than usually is.

Sam takes the time to take Alex in, and there is something about her that makes Sam’s knees feel weak. Alex of one year ago was unsure of herself, not very confident even though she had every single reason to be. This Alex who is standing there kicking off her motorcycle boots wearing jeans with rips in the knees, an unbuttoned flannel shirt with a grey t-shirt that hugs her perfectly underneath, sporting an undercut that does wonders for her; this Alex looks confident and cool even from across the room.

Sam expects Alex’s face to look shocked, eyes wide with surprise when she looks up to see her, but Alex doesn’t do that. An easy smile slides across Alex’s face as she takes a few strides to cross the living room.

She’s cool and collected as she pulls Sam into a hug, hands splaying out across the lower part of Sam’s back as she holds Sam close to her. She smells like cologne and shampoo, and it’s absolutely overwhelming to Sam’s senses. Alex’s hands on her back feel like they’re on fire as Alex slides them towards her sides to move out of the hug.

“Either you’ve gotten prettier or it’s been too long since I’ve seen you,” Alex says, still sporting a cool smile. Sam can feel it in Alex’s words, that familiar spark of attraction that had been blooming between them long before Reign happened. Reign who had completely ruined any chance of that blossoming into anything further. 

“I like the haircut,” Sam finally responds as Alex lets go of her completely.

“So do all the ladies,” Lena says, laughing at the way Alex cuts her eyes at her.

“Don’t start,” Alex says in Lena’s direction before she turns her attention to Sam. “How are you? How’s Ruby? Is Ruby here?” Alex rushes out. The appearance of slightly flustered Alex Danvers makes Sam’s heart beat a little faster in her chest.

“Ruby isn’t here. She’s still in Metropolis staying at a friend’s house for the week. She had to much for school and soccer to get away, but she misses you so much.”

Sam only sees the glistening of Alex’s eyes for a second before she stops, cool smile spreading back across her face. “I’ll have to come out there and see her.”

“She’d love that,” Sam responds.

It takes no time for the evening to settle into a familiar territory. Sam learns so much that’s been going on for the last few months. She learns more detail about Lena and James breaking up, listens to James talk about his rekindled romance with Lucy Lane, and listens to Kara’s version of Lena finally admitting her massive crush on the reporter.

Sam had heard it all from Lena as it happened but hearing these people that she missed so much tell the stories, smiling and laughing together even though they’d been through so much, it was easy to miss this closeness she felt with them.

“What about you Alex?” Sam asks, trying hard to keep her voice neutral. “Are you seeing anyone?”

“Who isn’t Alex seeing?” Lena asks dramatically, eyes dancing with mirth as Alex gives her a warning glare.

“I’m not seeing anyone,” Alex answers honestly, still smiling at Sam.

“Maybe not right this minute,” Lena leers. 

“Sounds like there is a story there,” Sam comments, heart hammering more than she’s willing to admit in her chest at the thought of Alex moving on.

“Go ahead Alex. Tell her about Rachel or Nicole or Taylor or,” Lena says trailing off. “What was the ones name that was the Director of the Treasury at Osmond Corporation?”

“Michelle,” Alex says, smile playing at her lips as she makes eye contact with Sam. She keeps the eye contact as she takes a sip of her whiskey.

“You dated all of them?” Sam asks, surprised by this information knowing the Alex from a year ago still wasn’t completely over Maggie.

“Not exactly,” Alex says, wavering slightly.

“She met Rachel at The L Corp Gala, Nicole at the gym, Taylor at the alien bar,” Kara says, eyes looking up as she ticks off the women on her fingers.

“It was only one night stands,” Alex commends, surprising Sam again.

“Tell them that,” Lena quickly retorts. “Rachel wouldn’t stop e-mailing me about how wonderful you were. She begged and begged and begged for your phone number, where you worked, anything to try to get in touch with you again.”

“We couldn’t go to the alien bar for months,” James comments, “and we had to change gyms.”

“I told all three of them that I wasn’t interested in anymore than that,” Alex scoffs. “With being the new Director, I didn’t really have time to deal with a relationship.”

“Apparently our Alex is quite good in bed,” Lena adds, Kara gagging and shaking her head violently at the words.

“What about Michelle?” Sam asks. Lena’s eyes light up at the blush on Alex’s cheeks.

“She had a meeting with me. Alex was helping me with something in the lab when I got there. You should have seen the way Alex looked at her. I’ve absolutely never been in a room in my life where not a single people in it cared if I was there or not. My meeting went an hour over because I had to stand there and listen to them flirt.”

“Who am I to deny a pretty lady?” Alex asks, with a shrug of her shoulders, and an easy smirk playing at her lips.

“That didn’t work out so well for you either,” Lena comments.

“Nope,” Alex responds, taking a slow sip of her drink again. 

“Let’s just say one date and one night with Alex Danvers wasn’t enough,” James adds.

“Yet another person that had my contact information but not Alex’s,” Lena adds, laughing at Kara’s reaction to the conversation.

“I would like to talk about something else,” Kara says. Sam couldn’t agree more.

__

It’s far later in the evening than they’d normally be there when James announces that he’s going to head out. Lena is already asleep with her head in Kara’s lap. James, Alex, and Sam all say their goodbyes to Kara before heading downstairs. Sam hugs James tight before he heads to his car, happy to see him again after so long.

“Want to come over for a drink?” Alex asks even though it doesn’t sound like much of a question to Sam.

“Yes,” she answers, knowing Alex’s apartment is far enough away that they’ll have to get an Uber. It surprises Sam when Alex takes her hand.

“My place is only a few blocks away,” Alex says letting Sam know that she has moved. They walk in silence, Alex never letting go of Sam’s hand as they make their way towards a really nice apartment building.

She’s surprised for the thousandth time that night when Alex hits the button for the penthouse after scanning two different IDs.

“It’s dramatic but the Director of the DEO needs a little more security than an agent apparently does,” Alex comments as they wait in the elevator.

Alex’s apartment door is the only one in the hallway after they exit the elevator. Sam isn’t sure what she expects when Alex finally opens the door to let them into the apartment

Sam takes it in. It’s a completely open floor concept. She can see the kitchen, living room, and bedroom from where she stands. The space is huge, warm with light, but so distinctly Alex with all the gray, black, and white accents throughout the room. To their left is a large, black kitchen table; black and grey artwork with dark red accents hang on the opposite wall. The table is covered in papers, clearly DEO paperwork that Alex hates so much. Alex’s leather jacket hangs loosely over one of the chairs. To their right there is a large kitchen, beautiful white and black speckled countertops lend plenty of room for food preparation. A large island sits in the middle with nothing but a lone coffee pot sitting on it.

She follows Alex further into the space. Past the dining room area is the living room area. Two huge black, leather couches take up most of the space. Sam can tell from the indent on one of the couches that Alex must spend a lot of time sitting in that spot when she’s at home. The coffee table has CatCo magazines on it, clearly ones containing Kara’s articles. An electric and acoustic guitar sit on stands next to a large window seat recessed into the wall. It’s covered in pillows with at least ten books sitting around it.

“You read?” Sam asks, breaking the silence with a laugh.

“I made a new year’s resolution to read more books and learn to play guitar,” Alex answers, nodding towards the two guitars in question. “I’ve been doing pretty good with it.”

“You’ll have to play for me some time,” Sam says, smiling at the thought of it.

“In the morning,” Alex comments. Sam is able to steady her reaction before it shows on her face. There is something intense in the way that Alex says it, something in her quiet resolve that makes Sam’s stomach ache in anticipation. 

Alex turns then towards the bedroom area. There are two large dressers and a rolling hanger set holding Alex’s clothes surrounding a huge bed. The sheets are white with a large grey comforter over it. It looks so comfortable Sam can’t help but run her fingers over it. She continues to scan the room, noting the artwork has a specific Lena Luthor quality to it all.

“Lena helped pick out the art,” Alex commends even though Sam knows.

“And the suits?” Sam asks, eyes turning to where Alex’s clothes hang. The dark grey and navy blue suits stand out.

“Something new I’ve been wearing,” Alex comments, and Sam just wants to see her in it.

“The bathroom is through there,” Alex says, nodding to a door off to the side right next to a hallway. “Down there is another bedroom, a storage closet, and my gym,” Alex adds as she walks towards one final door. “There’s nothing in the other bedroom yet, but the gym is stacked,” Alex grins. Sam wasn’t surprised by that. She could see throughout the whole night the way Alex’s t-shirt clung to her abs, more defined now than they had been before.

“This is the best part though,” Alex says, opening a door that leads to a black spiral staircase. Sam follows Alex up it and through another door until they’re standing on the roof, the view of National City breathtaking. Sam can see L Corp from here. It shines beautifully in the night.

There are three huge cushions over pallets around a table that sits in the middle of the roof. Lattice systems and soft lights hang around the space. The building ends with an area with a grill and a few picnic tables.

“This is beautiful,” Sam comments, taking in the view of the clear stars above them.

“You really are,” Alex responds, suddenly standing right behind Sam. Alex’s fingers brush Sam’s hair behind her ear, fingers continuing to run down her spine. Sam shutters at the contact. Alex presses forward until her front presses into Sam’s back as her mouth moves to Sam’s ear.

“I missed you,” Alex whispers in her ear before her tongue pokes out to run around the outside of it. Alex bites so carefully over Sam’s earlobe before she tugs it between her teeth. Sam’s entire body feels like it’s on fire from the warmth of Alex pressing into her back.

Sam turns in Alex’s arms, hands immediately going up to cup Alex’s face.

Alex’s fingers dance over her lower back. “I meant what I said earlier. I don’t know how it’s possible for you to be better looking than when you left.”

Sam can’t respond because Alex moves forward, bringing their lips together in a confident way that Sam knows without question that Alex knows she won’t reject her.

Lips push more firmly together as Alex’s hands flatten out on Sam’s back to pull her closer. Sam’s hands move to the back of Alex’s neck, stroking her fingers over the shaved part of Alex’s hair as Alex slides her tongue into Sam’s mouth.

It’s languid the way their tongues brush against each other. Alex’s mouth is hot, and Sam can feel the arousal burning more and more with each stroke of Alex’s tongue against her own.

Sam smiles sheepishly when Alex pulls back. Alex maintains the steady smile she’s been wearing all night. She takes Sam’s hand to pull her back towards the door to head back inside.

“I love it out here, but I’d hate for my neighbors to see you naked,” Alex says as they descent the stairs.

“Is that how you get all of your girls?” Sam asks, “Take them on your fancy roof top and kiss them?”

“Not a single girl has shared this bed with me,” Alex says. Sam knows it isn’t a line. Just the truth.

As they stand in front of Alex’s bed, eyes locking on each other, Sam can feel what is about to shift between them. There is a big difference in wanting Alex and actually having her. There’s a big difference in holding Alex’s hand and falling into bed with Alex.

Sam watches as Alex bends down to untie her shoes and kick her boots off. She takes her flannel off next leaving her in jeans and that gray t-shirt that clings to muscled arms and abs. Sam follows suit, taking her shoes off as well.

Alex brings them close again, quickly moving her tongue through Sam’s lips to lick around her mouth. Sam’s never kissed anyone who is as good at it as Alex. Alex’s pace is slow but building, a clear indication of where this is going. Alex alternates between stroking Sam’s tongue with her own before she pulls back to nibble at Sam’s lips. Sam nearly jumps out of her skin when Alex’s fingertips trail under her shirt and up her back. Alex breaks the kiss to take off Sam’s shirt, eyes trailing her body like she’s looking at a masterpiece.

Alex maneuvers Sam until she’s sitting on the bed, Alex dropping down to her knees in front of her. Alex kisses her quickly before her lips move to Sam’s neck, biting and sucking each spot that makes Sam moan over and over again. She continues lower, tongue sliding through the valley between Sam’s breast. Alex skips over her bra, continuing to run her tongue down to Sam’s bellybutton.

Alex unhooks Sam’s bra with one hand while her other grips at Sam’s thigh. When her bra is gone, Alex looks up into Sam’s eyes.

“I’ve never seen anything as beautiful as you,” Alex whispers, head leaning in as the tip of her tongue runs over Sam’s nipple. Sam shudders at the contact, fingers tangling in Alex’s hair as the strokes of Alex’s tongue over her nipple deepen. Alex sucks the hard bud into her mouth, blowing cold air on it as she releases it.

Alex’s eyes never leave Sam’s as she moves to the other breast, giving it the same treatment. The imagine of Alex’s dark eyes burning into her own as the pleasure of what Alex is doing to her chest spikes causes Sam to forget completely about any reason they shouldn’t be doing this.

Alex looks away to kiss down to the button of Sam’s jeans. As Alex’s fingers work easily to unbutton it, she only moves her mouth away from Sam’s skin to pull her jeans down her legs. Alex’s eyes darken at the sight of Sam naked sitting in front of her. Alex easily spreads Sam’s legs and settles between them. She sucks a red spot on the inside of Sam’s knee before moving up, tongue trailing a line up the inside of Sam’s thigh.

Sam’s entire body shakes when the tip of Alex’s tongue runs through her slit, gathering wetness on it before she flattens it out over Sam’s clit.

Alex’s pressure, speed, timing, everything is absolutely perfect as she works Sam up. Sam moans, loud and slow, as her breathing rate increases in intensity with each quick circle of Alex’s tongue around her clit.

“Fuck Alex,” Sam groans as Alex slips her tongue inside, stroking Sam’s walls as far as she can reach. Sam feels her orgasm building deep in her stomach as Alex slides her tongue back to her clit, alternating between quick swipes over it, and sucking it into her mouth.

Sam grips Alex’s hair as she comes, expletives leaving her mouth easily at the intensity of it. Alex continues to flick over her clit, Sam’s hips shuddering with each movement.

Alex pulls back, wiping her glistening chin with the back of her hand before she leans up further to kiss Sam. Sam never imagined she’d get to taste herself on Alex Danver’s tongue, but it’s everything she’s wanted at this point.

Alex stands, easily taking her shirt and sports bra off before she shimmies out of her jeans. Sam is stuck to sit there and stare, trying to regulate her breathing as Alex’s toned body is completely exposed to her.

Alex steps closer again, tilting Sam’s head up to kiss her softly.

Alex’s hands go under Sam’s thighs as she lifts her up off the bed, Sam’s legs wrapping around her quickly.

Alex’s knees hit the bed as she continues to hold Sam. She shifts forward a bit before leaning down, dropping Sam to the mattress below and immediately falling on top of her.

Alex’s weight feels fantastic resting on top of her as the redhead moves to kiss her again. Alex’s tongue is more insistent against Sam’s this time, desire absolutely clear.

They kiss for a long time, Sam just enjoying the way Alex’s mouth feels on her own. Alex’s fingers start to wonder, pinching at Sam’s nipple as her fingers travel lower to Sam’s center. She’s still wet from her last orgasm leaving Alex no trouble in sliding two fingers through her slit to her entrance. Alex slides in slowly, swallowing Sam’s moan as it leaves her mouth.

Sam had long since admired Alex’s long fingers, knowing they’d feel so good inside of her. The reality of that was far more than what Sam imagined. Alex starts slow, fingers moving in and out of Sam at a steady rhythm. Sam pushes her hips down to meet Alex’s finger as they rake along her walls with each movement.

“Fuck Alex, harder,” Sam groans. Alex immediately picks up her space, curling her fingers to hit spots inside of Sam that make her curse. Alex’s palm grinds against her clit with each thrust. Nobody has ever played Sam’s body as well as Alex is right now. Sam wants to wait, wants to enjoy this more, but she can’t. She comes hard, stars bursting behind her eyes as Alex continues to thrust inside of her. Alex doesn’t stop until Sam is having her third orgasm of the night, Sam’s entire body shaking violently at the intensity of her release.

Her body continues to shake as Alex’s fingers slide out of her. She’s barely able to open her eyes as Alex moves to straddle her thigh.

Alex Danvers giving her three incredible orgasms was one thing, but Alex Danvers straddling her thigh, wetness coating it as she slides up and down it was something else entirely. 

Sam can’t take her eyes off Alex as she watches pleasure spread across her face. Alex comes, moaning out Sam’s name as she does. Alex falls forward, kissing Sam over and over again on her cheek. It isn’t even a question that Sam is going to stay the night when Alex wraps her up in her strong arms. It feels better than Sam would have imagined to fall asleep in Alex’s arms.

__

When Sam wakes up, Alex is sitting at the side of the bed with a blanket covering her bottom half, upper body bare. Sam watches her back muscles flex sinfully as she picks up the acoustic guitar. Sam shifts closer until she’s lying behind Alex. She’s able to sit up and kiss the back of Alex’s shoulder, watching goosebumps erupt over Alex’s skin as she kisses her softly. Sam’s fingernails trail up and down Alex’s back as the redhead begins to play softly.

Sam has no idea how long she sits there, naked, and leaning up against Alex’s back as she plays the guitar. The sounds are soft, giving the room an almost dreamlike vibe with each chord progression that fills the room.

When Alex is done, she sits the guitar down. She easily lays back, maneuvering Sam until they’re facing each other.

“How long are you here?” Alex asks.

“Three days. I have meetings all day tomorrow at L Corp,” Sam responds.

“Lena misses you working in this office,” Alex adds.

“I miss it too,” Sam whispers so quietly that she isn’t sure Alex hears her.

“So you don’t have any plans today?” Alex asks.

“None.”

“Good,” Alex says leaning forward to kiss Sam softly. “I’m going to make us some breakfast and coffee. Then, I’m going to show you how nice my shower is.”

“And after that?” Sam asks.

“We’re going to spend the rest of the day in this bed.”

Sam wouldn’t protest that for any reason at all.

__

Sam and Ruby move back to National City three months later, the transition between L Corp offices easy. Ruby is ecstatic to be back while Sam can’t wait to turn those all day text message conversations with Alex into in person interactions.

When they go on their first official date, Sam knows without question that this is going to be it. She’s going to fall in love with Alex, probably already is.

When three more months pass until the night Alex tells Sam she loves her on the roof of her apartment, everything Sam knew they could be is confirmed.


End file.
